The aim of this project is to determine if growth deficiencies of differing etiologies have different effects on the growth of the eye. Patients of any age with stature less than that which is four standard deviations frm the norm will be studied. Growth deficiencies caused by improper cell nutrition, altered mineral or bone metabolism, central nervous disturbances, and hormone dysfunction will be included. The refractive components of the eye, including corneal curvature, anterior chamber depth, lens thickness, vitreous chamber depth and axial length, and the functional sum of these, the refractive error, will be determined by standard optical and ultrasonographic methods. The refractive power of the lens will be calculated from a formula for posterior chamber intraocular lenses. These values will be compared to published values for normal populations of the same age, height, head or orbit size. These measurements will establish previously unknown refractive components and errors for particular types of dwarfs. Further, it will be seen if the resultant refractive errors are the result of augmentative or compensatory, "emmetropizing", interactions of the components. The comparison of these values to be published values of normal population will demonstrate how the particular growth deficiency affects the eye growth. This comparison and serial measurements of patients under treatment for their disorders could give information about the normal control of eye growth.